


Always Something There to Remind Me

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Dreammaking and strange rememberance, M/M, Nostalgia, Oliver pov, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: I usally don't do Elio/Oliver but wanted to try something different for this challenge. I wrote this in 9:41 so, yeah, that's what I came up with...





	Always Something There to Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I usally don't do Elio/Oliver but wanted to try something different for this challenge. I wrote this in 9:41 so, yeah, that's what I came up with...

No one is at the airport to greet Oliver. He didn't expect anyone, so it doesn't matter.

He takes the bus home to his flat.

A pile of mail awaits him as he opens the apartment door. The air is stale, so he opens a window, letting in the sounds of the city.

He jut throws his bag in one corner before flopping down onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling. The sheets smell of dust and nothing else.

He doesn't fall asleep despite having sat awake the whole flight. Every time he'd closed his eyes his treacherous mind had summoned Elio's face the last time he'd seen him, standing at that platform, eyes wide, a forced smile on his face.

Oliver had preferred to stay awake.

Eventually, he gets up and unpacks. It's just some dirty washing, his notes – and the book Elio had given him.

For you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-eighties...

He puts it with his other books on a small shelf above his desk.

At the bottom of his bag there is what he took with him, wrapped in his red bathing suit, a token he promises to return: the postcard from Elio's room. He pins it next to his bed on the wall as he lies down again.

It's the last thing he sees before he eventually falls asleep. Elio's soft laugh fills his head.

Somewhere, someone plays piano...


End file.
